The 1st Valkyries Legion
General This is to set to paper the history and the dealings of this recently formed unit. It is not to be concerned with anything, but telling the truth. The unit was to be used, at first, as just a bridge from a just defeated CCAF unit, to an accepted, loyal AFFS unit. That was their story, until the unit's name was inactivated, in 3045. Then, in 3054, there became a need to re-activate this unit's name, and start all over. History * Again, as their back ground* While as the "1st battalion" of the 4th Confederation Reserve Cavalry, the unit had been constantly held in contempt by higher authority/command. While being in the CCAF, the "1st battlion" was garrisoned at various planets, never for too long in the Capellan Confederation. Being part of the 4th Confederation Reserve Cavalry was no cause for being gallent, highly motivated, nor heroic. * 3028 As the 4th Succession War started to rage about them, they happened to be stationed seperate from their sister battlions, the "2nd battalion" and the "3rd battalion". Without adequate support, few supplies, and being clearly forgotten by the CCAF "Higher Command", protecting the planet of New Canton was clearly immposible. As numerous dropships suddenly appeared overhead, the scared leaders of this truly inactive unit commited suicide, or threw off their uniforms. Then they blended in with the like-wise scared, feared population. This left the few true officer leaders, and NCOs to try to make the unit function. Sad to say,....this ill-prepared, ill-equiped battalion was doomed from the beginning. The "Screaming Eagles" with 10 garrison regiments, dropshiped onto New Canton. The "1st battalion" had the "3rd Battalion of Trimaldi's Secutors" as their allies. Both groups tried to form up and meet the dropships as they were coming down. But communication was horrid, the "Screaming Eagles" and their allies kept the two CCAF units seperated. By the beginning of the second day of the invasion the "3rd battalion of Trimaldi's Secutors" were completely destroyed. Then the invaders turned their sights and forces onto the "1st battalion". Meeting by the Canton River that was a major waterway on its main continent, the "Screaming Eagles" gave an ultimatium to the ill-equipped CCAF force. This 'ultimatium' was at first ignored. A few of the over zealous warriors went ahead and tried to attack across the river. But not one of the six that tried the crossing made it even half way across. Now is the true story of what happened, as the other forces of the "1st battalion" surrended. This history will be told within the history of the "Special unit" to be named the 13th Roaring Panthers Legion. At this time, the terms were again given to the "1st Battalion". They were then given three hours to decide to surrender or die! In less than an hour, the surviving leaders of this unit knew they were confronting vastly superior Federated Suns forces. Thus they surrendered, and were renamed The 1st Valkyries Legion. 3045 By this time (17 years have passed), the unit was now heavily depended on by the AFFS as a great, veteran, and reliable fighting force. The "Special Mech unit" was then allowed to change their unit's name to the 13th Roaring Panthers Legion. Thus, The 1st Valkyries Legion unit name was then de-activated, shelved, and had to wait for another time when it could be used again. 3052 There became a need for the AFFS along with other Inner Sphere houses to devise and institute a many waved attack against Clan Smoke Jaguar. This unit's name was re-activated during 3054 due the soon anticapated terrible losses during these hopefully brief actions. Plus, there was intelligence data pointing to a coming 'civil war' with their recently Lyran allies. This choice had the direct support of the First Prince. The unit would gather new members from any almost-destroyed units, from some nearby reserve units, and from personnel who volunteered when ask for by higher authority. The new commander for this unit was Colonel Abraham Nichols, a highly decorated commander from a 'secret' "black ops unit". He had been a highly planted 'mole' within the clans, and had just recently been called back. They were to assemble as the re-activated The 1st Valkyries Legion on the planet Layover. This was also to be their center of operations, as they were to also act as the planet's defense. Officers Colonel Abraham Nichols Tactics Being just formed their concept of House Davion battle tactics are at the beginning stages. They are to be used as scouts, for the time being, as they have just been re-activated as a Federated Suns unit. Composition Notes References Bibliogoraphy Category: Fan Fiction